


Life Finds A Way

by webhead3019



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: The story is what happened before Venom and it’s also my rated R take/remake of the movie itself.





	Life Finds A Way

The LIFE Foundation sent out a rocket to bring back signs of extraterrestrial life. On that note, the LIFE Foundation has in fact, proven to be successful. Perhaps, LIFE can prove to be too successful, as they may not like what they find or worse yet... what they bring back. Like LIFE, the Symbiote craves an appetite they can never completely satisfy but there’s a key difference. While LIFE has barely scratched the surface, the Symbiote will soon have an all-you-can-eat buffet to feast on.


End file.
